Birthday from the Heart
by Ashley Emma Granger
Summary: Hermione plans a surprise party for Harry's Birthday with surprising results. H/Hr   G/D   R/L


Author's Note: Hey everyone! Ok, I got this idea from a nightmare about one of my friends, and thought that this would make an awesome story. As always all Harry Potter characters belong to the one and only, amazing J.K. Rowling. So please R/R.

I had been planning this birthday bash for four months now. I knew that we would be facing a difficult year, and your best friend doesn't turn 15 twice. I had wanted to go with them and get Harry from his relatives so bad, but I knew that I would make it up later. Before we left Hogwarts last year, I had gone to Dumbledore, and asked him when we could get Harry back. I told him that I wanted to throw him a surprise party for his birthday at the burrow. That was when Dumbledore told me that we would not be at the burrow this year. He told me in secret about the order, but he thought that if I contacted Sirius that I might be allowed to arrange with him when I could do it. So, when the boys were out at a practise, with his permission, I flooed Sirius through Dumbledore's fireplace. When I explained to him my idea, he we thrilled. We arranged a time and date, and I was thrilled when Sirius said that I could plan the whole thing, seeing as it was my idea and knew Harry's tastes best. Once we had finished, I started on my plans. I started with a list of all of Harry's friends. Then, with the help of Ginny and Luna, we contacted everyone, and told them about it, and they all confirmed.

So, here we are, four months later. The Order left a little bit earlier so that I could get everything organized. Ginny and Luna are really pulling their weight and helping out. I have been seeing a lot of both of them lately. I had gone over to the burrow constantly over the summer to plan with Ginny. Luna was almost always there. Apparently she lived a little ways down, and was, not to my surprise, dating Ron. Ok, sorry, back to the story. My mom had dropped us three off at one of the muggle party surprise stores in my neighbourhood, and we had spent seven hours having a blast trying to figure out what would work best. So, after some tremendous persuasion, the girls had finally convinced me to go to the twins and ask for some 'surprises'. So, at five sharp, I had gone over to the burrow to get our supplies. With the help of Mrs. Weasley, we finally had managed to get all of the supplies over to no. 12 gimmauld place.

From there, we had spent two hours decorating, and listening to my music I had brought from home. We had re-arranged the large sitting room. There was now a stage at one end of the room, in the middle was a large "dance floor", and at the end was the buffet tables and the sofas and chairs. Feeling quite proud of what I had done, I was shocked at what Ginny brought out. She had claimed that she had forgotten something, and when she had returned, she was carrying a _Karaoke Machine_?

"Ginny, what are you doing with that?" I finally managed to spit out. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, she only said, "We need entertainment, why do you think I put the stage up?" Upon sensing my fury and panic, Luna thankfully stepped between us, and said to me, "It isn't such a bad idea Hermione; Harry will get a kick out of it."

Once she had said this, I started to crack up. Everyone in Gryffindor, and obviously Luna, knew that although Harry might be "the chosen one", he was not 'chosen' to have vocal skills. Seeing that the problem had been avoided, Ginny and Luna started to crack up as well. Once I had finally managed to look up, thanks to my new stitch, I saw that it was six.

"Guys, it's six! Ginny, put the Karaoke Machine in the corner, I will set it up later, Luna, go to the kitchen and make sure Mrs. Weasley is ready with the food. I will go to the fireplace and floo everyone over." Taking charge was one of the things I did best. We all nodded and headed in our directions. Wait, I thought, where's Ron? He is supposed to get everyone. "Gin, Luna, wait!" I called. They each turned to me and visibly flinched. I could tell that my eyes were blazing. Attempting to slow down my breathing, I inhaled deeply. "Where. Is. Ronald?" I asked. He was supposed to be here by now. They both looked at each other and shrugged. Thinking, I followed what my brain was telling me he most likely was. I stalked past the girls, and stormed my way into the kitchen. There, I saw Ron pigging out, again, on four large sandwiches. By the look of things, he didn't know I was there. So, I walked quietly up behind him, took a deep breath and hit him firmly on the back of the head with my clip board and let rip. "RONALD WEASLY!" I bellowed. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" He had turned around once I had hit him; he was now staring wide-eyed at me and my now dented clipboard.

Calming down ever so slightly, I reached down and pinched his now flaming ear, and pulled him towards the fireplace. "Go and get everyone. Here is the list." I roughly released his ear and slapped the paper into his chest. I then turned and started to storm toward the kitchen, when I turned around. "If you mess this party up Ronald Weasley, you will never eat or sleep again!" I stated.

Stomping into the kitchen, I noticed that Mrs. Weasley was wide-eyed herself with shock. Suddenly coming out of her stupor, she smiled widely and placed a caring arm around my shoulders. "Well done sweetie, I couldn't have done better myself." Steering me towards the staircase, she said, "everything is under control here, you go and get dressed." I glanced down at my watch and my clothing, only now noticing that I was still in my old ratty tee shirt and worn jeans. Smiling in reply, I rushed up the staircase towards the room that Sirius had allowed me, Ginny and Luna to stay in.

Upon reaching the door, I hurried inside, only to find both girls sitting on my current bed. Slowly reaching behind me and closing the door, I turned to face them once again, only to notice that the red-headed sibling of the idiot I just screamed at was once again doing her classic Cheshire Cat grin. Only then did I notice the clothing she had laid out on all three beds.

"Ginny. Luna. What are you guys doing?" I ask. "Nothing, just trying to figure out which outfit you are going to wear tonight." Replied the female redhead. I was confused momentarily, before remembering Ginny's latest craze, Matchmaking. She was determined that Harry liked me. It was a fatal mistake to confide in the two younger girls of my crush on Harry. She was stopping at nothing to get us together. This was so_ not_ what I wanted to be doing, Ron would be back with everyone very soon. "Ginny," I start, attempting to head this off before I blow once again, "I do not have time for this right now. I have to get dressed and nothing will ruin this tonight if I can help it. So please, I am asking as a friend, Leave. Me. Alone." Finishing, I stalk over to the wardrobe and pull out my favourite jeans and a large Tee shirt.

Upon seeing me pull these out, Ginny jumped off the bed and grabbed them from me. "No way are you wearing these old things tonight. You are wearing one of these or we will confront Harry." She claims, with a smirk that would rival her boyfriend. I was still unsure of what she saw in Mal…_Draco_. Realizing that I would not get either clothing items back, I glanced at what had been laid out on the bed. Seeing what was there, I gasped. "GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY" I exclaimed. All three outfits had skirts that were about mid-thigh and either a tube top, or a short tank top. Once Ginny had heard me say this, she then pointed her wand at me and said, to my utter shock, "_Petrificus Totalus"_ I froze. My arms and legs snapped together. Damn it! I thought. I had forgotten Dumbledore said we could use magic this year during the summer.

Seeing that her spell had worked, she shouted to Luna, who was still sitting crossed legged and also wearing what I saw to be a skirt only slightly longer than the ones laid out for me, "Quick, before she pulls the spell off herself." What happened next I could not even explain without having to take up and extra four pages, so I will just skip it. Finally, after a flurry of two wands, tons of makeup and a fair amount of usage of a magical hair straighter, they were finally finished. They turned my chair around, and what I saw shocked me. I was wearing a slim fitting periwinkle blue strapless top, the longest of the three miniskirts in black denim, and about five inched heels. I had dark red lips, with blue shadow and the longest lashes I have even seen. Not to mention that my normally long frizzy hair was in a split braid that came over my shoulder. Standing up, I saw that I had gained a lot of height. No wonder Ginny always wore these things, I thought.

"Well. What do you think?" asked a brave faced and overly confident Ginny. "I Love it." I said. I really do. Once those words had left my mouth, Mrs. Weasley called up the double flights of stairs, "HARRY JUST LANDED!" Glancing at my two comrades, we all left the room in a hurry. Although, while Ginny and Luna started running down the stairs, I ran into Ron's bedroom, that tonight will also be Harry's. Grabbing his broom, I hurried to the banister and flung myself over, swung onto the broom and plummeted into a nosedive that reminded me of Harry's Signature Seeker plummet. Pulling up at the last second, I flung the broom into the open closet, and rushed into the room. Everyone was talking extremely loudly, so I was forced to use drastic measures. "WILL EVERYONE SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP?" I scream. Every single pair of eyes turned to me, and within a second all pairs widened to their limits. Determined not to let Harry down, I hurry on. I can see Harry outside with the Order. "Ok," I announce, "Thank you. Harry is coming in, so keep quiet. I am casting an invisibility charm over everyone. Count to twenty and then yell Surprise. Got it?" With simultaneous nods, I cast the charm, and the room plummeted into darkness.

I am already at four when I hear the door open and Moody come through. I had informed the whole order, or at least the ones that were going to retrieve Harry, about the party, so within moments, I heard Tonks say, "Go on in through that door there Harry" counting under my breath, I finally reached twenty. I whipped out my wand and revealed everyone and the lights switched back on. "SURPRISE" was heard so loudly that I was shocked the muggle's couldn't hear. The look on Harry's face was priceless. He looked so shocked for a full minute, before the effect took place. The smile that light up his face was amazing. Everyone then rushed forward to give the birthday boy a hug. Once the crowd had cleared, and I could finally see Harry again, I was thrilled. Once his eyes had turned to me, his once smiling face dropped into one of pure shock. Suddenly remembering what I looked like, I rushed up to harry, and gave him a hug that would have easily rivalled that of Mrs. Weasley.

I reluctantly pulled away, and smiled to everyone. "Ok, now the birthday boy is here, we can have some real fun!" I pointed my wand at the radio and music exploded out. Everyone then either moved onto the dance floor or towards the buffet tables. I was just watching this, when suddenly Harry was pulling me into the kitchen. "Did you do this, 'mione?" he asked. My hazel eyes locked onto his emerald ones, and the overwhelming urge to kiss him washed over me. I most likely would have if Ginny hadn't come in at that exact moment, being carried by one blonde Slytherin. His eyes, like a fair amount of other today, widened at the sight of us. Realizing what was happening, he attempted to pull Ginny's lips off of his. It was only when he put her down that she realized what was going on. I could feel Harry tensing up beside me.

Reaching down, I grabbed his hand and gently squeezed. He smiled down at me, slowly releasing my hand and walked over to Draco. Upon reaching the blonde Slytherin, Harry suddenly did something so shocking that I was frozen solid. Both boys, I realized, were actually hugging. After the boys separated, they began a conversation based upon, what else? Quidditch. Ginny and I glanced at each other and walked back into the living room, deciding it would be best to leave the boys alone. When we were positive that neither boy could hear us, we cracked up. I don't think I have laughed that much, ever.

Only after fifteen minutes, after we had been joined by Luna and explained the laughter, did we calm down. We decided to sit down on one of the couches and try to get our breath back. Just as we sat down, the boys in mention were walking back towards us, through the kitchen door. Ron, whom had joined us half way through our fit with Luna, looked absolutely shocked to see his best friend and ex-mortal enemy, not to mention his little sister's boyfriend, coming towards us, in a heated, but all around good natured discussion. Seating themselves on the couch opposite us, they boys continued their discussion.

"Falmouth Falcons are a much better team than the Appleby Arrows. Ron, who is better?" asked a persistent Harry. Sudden realization dawned on me that this 'discussion' is going to last a lot longer than I had anticipated. Grabbing the hands of both Ginny and Luna, I dragged them out of the way, before the boys had a chance to drag us into their conversation. I released their hands when we were safely hidden by the dancing crowd. We were right near the stage, when Ginny's eyes suddenly light up. She leaned over and whispered into Luna's ear before turning her gaze onto me. Her eyes had suddenly darted to something behind me, so I turned around, and suddenly I needed to get out of there. Behind me was an empty stage. I took in a deep breath, and then bolted. Ginny had twice tried to get me to sing, and each time I had made a fool out of myself. I had gotten about two feet, before I felt two pairs of hands on my upper arms. Those hands, I suddenly realized, were stronger than I gave them credit for. They eventually dragged me into a corner, where they proceeded to place a silencing charm upon me. Glaring daggers at them, I was forced to listen to Ginny's ploy, or should I say blackmail.

"Mione," she started. I knew I was in trouble when she started with that. "Here is the deal. You sing one song." "Or else what?" I ask, once the silencing charm had been removed. I was sounding braver than I was. She could be really scary when she wanted to be. "Or...We tell Harry exactly why you wanted to make his birthday so special. Oh, yeah, and I get to choose the song." My eyes widened. She could not be serious, oh, wait, I am talking about Ginny Weasley. Realizing I was better to make a fool out of myself than for Harry to find out, I gulped, and nodded. Smiling, she then proceeded to place a muggle CD into the karaoke machine. Standing up, and with a slight push, I was finally able to get onto the stage.

I nodded, all the while still grimacing, and prepared myself. Suddenly, the music changed, and I was truly scared, for the first time in my life. While the music was playing, I chanced a glance over at Ginny. She was now standing beside Harry, with a very evil smirk. Damn it! I thought. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I let the music move me, and suddenly, I felt like nothing could stop me. Smiling myself, I let all my worries wash away, and really got into the music.

Harry's PoV

"Just watch Harry." Sighing, I looked up at a new Hermione. The Hermione I knew would never have worn something that _short_ or tight. She wouldn't have worn those shoes, and she most definitely would not be up on that stage right now, especially with that song. When Ginny had told me that mione was going to sing, I thought she was crazy, she would never sing. But when that music started, I was shocked. Dudley and his gang were addicted to girls like Britney Spears. Dudley even had a poster of her, under one of his Alien Explosion 2 ones. So, I had frequently heard this song, and multiple others, so I knew exactly what she was about to sing. My shock must have been shown on my face, because, Ginny started to explain.

"I had suggested that she sing, and she agreed. She even asked me to pick out a song for her." She explained. Then Luna piped up. "Don't forget the part about you saying she had to sing or she would..." I would never hear the rest or Luna's statement, because Ginny's hand had found its way securely over her mouth. She looked horror struck, as she realized what her fellow fourth year had just said. Before I even knew what was happening, I had my hand clamped around Ginny's upper arm and Draco was attempting to pry my hand off. "Are you making her sing?" I asked. When she nodded, reluctantly I add, my grip tightened immediately before I released it. She crumpled into Draco and was looking thoroughly scared. When she had finally regained her posture, she stood up slowly and added to her consent, "Harry, I know she loves to sing. She is just scared of rejection. Look at her," she then pointed as I looked up on the stage. Hermione was dancing around and practically acting like the girl on the posters. When her eyes finally landed on mine, she paused, glanced at the scared look on Ginny's face and the white markings on Luna's already pale skin. She had apparently sussed something out, because the next second she was flying off the stage, the microphone left hanging by its cord. "Luna, this is all your fault!" I heard Ginny scream. I whirled around at this, furious with the younger red-head. "No Gin, it is _not_ Luna's Fault, it is _yours_. You made her wear that outfit, you made her sing, and now she is probably planning your murder." Furious, I stalked towards the door before pausing. Without turning around, I spoke through such a calm voice that I scared myself. "Luna, what were you going to say before _someone_ interrupted?"

"Uh... maybe I shouldn't. Ginny is already going to murder me; I don't want Hermione to as well." I turned around at this. I walked up to her, and grabbed, lightly, onto the arms of both Luna and Ron, and steered them into the kitchen. I then sealed the door and turned on them. "Luna" I pleaded with the blonde, "please, I know that Gin was blackmailing her, but I need to know what. Please! I can't help her if you don't help me out first?" Reluctantly, she agreed. "Well..."

A/N: Hey everyone! Ok, I know this is getting down there, so... Keep reading!

Hermione's PoV:

She told him. I knew I shouldn't trust a red head, none of the Weasley family, except for the twins, can keep a secret. Damn! After seeing her scared and the blazing look in Harry's eyes, I knew that he didn't feel the same way. Now our friendship, which I had valued so highly, was toast. I had changed out of those stupid shoes an hour ago, and was now in a pair of short boxers, a tank top and my boxing gloves. I stalked over to my punching bag and conjured a picture of my former friend and plastered it onto the face of the bag. Over the summer, I had taken up boxing, as a way of releasing any anger. I took four steps back, turned around, and let my anger, for the lone female red-head, loose. I was throwing punches, kicking, anything I could, and I could even tell that I was putting major pressure on my wrists, but I didn't care. My heart was broken, something that could never be fixed. My hands though, they could. Just when I was rounding out my workout, I heard a knock on the door. I kept on punching. More knocks, and I still kept going. After two minutes of constant knocking, I turn my furry on the door and the person behind it.

So, I used what I had left, my voice. "If that is Ginny, Ron, Luna, Draco, Molly, Arthur, Sirius or any other Weasley, you had better back away from the door, before I send you to Hogwarts, the old fashioned muggle way." I shouted. Then came that voice. The voice that I loved, the voice that belonged to the last person I thought would ever talk to me again. "Mione, please open up" "Why" I asked. "So you can tell me you don't feel the same, that our friendship is down the tubes, or that you are in love with another girl. No I think not. I could always tell you only thought of me as a friend, nothing more. Now, if you don't mind, I have a work out to continue." I turned back to my bag, and heard him sigh in desperation, then his footsteps going down the hall.

"Mione, look at the time. We had better get these guys to bed." I looked round at my husband of fifteen years. I smiled at his everlasting concern. "I suppose you are right dear. We can finish the story tomorrow night." Just as I was about to get off Samantha's bed, I felt multiple sets of hands over my arms, pulling me back down. "Please, mum. We really want to know." Pleaded our oldest, Lucy. After the plea was chorused throughout the room, I gave in. My children really had the pleading look down pat. Not surprising, that they had learned it from their father. "Alright" I conceded, "but after I am done, you are all going straight to bed. Agreed?" With simultaneous nods, I continued.

Sighing myself, I realizing that it was really true, I continued to pound my bag. Just as I was sitting down to remove my gloves; I heard a loud crash coming from the door. Looking round, I saw that the door had been thrust off its hinges. When my eyes once more meet his dazzling emerald eyes, I was absolutely shocked. He then proceeded to turn around, place the door back on it hinges, and came round to sit on the bed beside me. Silence ensued for several minutes, before he finally spoke.

"How could you even think that I would have feelings for someone else? How, after five years, could you think that I don't have any feelings for you?" Looking at him, I could see that his eyes were ablaze. He took me un-gloved hand and stared me straight in the eyes. "Mione, I love you. I have for the past four years, but I didn't do anything, because Ron told me that he loved you, and I would rather have been miserable and see you happy, than to make you miserable and have to chose between us." Those words, they melted my heart.

"You know, I would have chosen you every single time, if I had to. I really do love you Harry." I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely. Pulling back slightly, I locked my lips onto his. Pulling away, for the need of necessary air, I said to him, "You do have a party going on downstairs in your honour. It would be very rude if you were absent for the majority of it." With a smirk, I leapt off the bed and ran to my closet. I pulled out my clothes, and changed faster than ever before.

As we entered the living room, hand in hand, we were met by erupting cheers and congratulations. As we made our way, half an hour later, to the back of the room, and towards our friends, I noticed that Ginny looked absolutely satisfied. I then turned to Harry and asked him quietly, "can I borrow you wand for a second?" When he nodded and handed me his, I turned around to face my redheaded mate. When she finally noticed that I had a wand, and was walking towards, her, she did the only sensible thing. She ran. She took off towards the kitchen. Hiding behind her mother, she started to plead with me. "Mione, just calm down. Do not harm the matchmaker, shot the messenger. Luna's the one that told Harry." I heard a distinct, "Oi, Luna did not" from her older brother.

Fuming even more, I started, again, towards her. "Ginerva. Molly. Weasley. Do NOT tell me to CALM DOWN. You are going to be a cooked weasel when I am through with you." I started casting spells around Mrs. Weasley. She hurried to get out of my aim of fire, just as a pair of firm but soft hands were placed around my shoulders. "Mione, she's not worth it. Besides, do you really want me to have to face the rath of Malfoy?" Sighing, I lowered harry's wand and handed it back to him. He took it gently and led me into the living room. Once he had sat me down on the couch, he turned towards Draco, and produced to say, "I have saved Ginerva twice now; there will not be a third. Talk to her." As the blonde Slytherin hurried to talk to his girlfriend, I looked to harry, and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Best Birthday Ever" was heard through both teens' heads.

The End

A/N: hey guys, so... What do you think? Please R&R Love it? R&R hate it? R&R think it needs improvement? R&R! Till next time! ASH!


End file.
